S h a d o w O f T h e M o o n
by L u p u s N o x D e l i r u s
Summary: K i t t y seems like your average teenage g i r l who happens to love Homestuck and the supernatural. To b a d she's actually a w e r e w o l f who has to t r y and take care of her three favorite t r o l l s who show up in her living room, keep them from killing each other, and also hide w h a t s h e i s at the same t i m e. Can't be too hard, r i g h t? First fanfic, R/R please.


**So, this is my first fanfic on here! Just figured I'd put that out there, that way if this story sucks you know why :)**

* * *

_**"Feel no sorrow, feel no pain,**_  
_**Feel no hurt, there's nothing gained...**_  
_**Only love will then remain,"**_  
_**She would say.**_  
_**Shadow of the Moon...**_

* * *

Hi, my name is Kitty! I'm pretty normal, I think. Well, I would be if not for the fact that every full moon I kinda turn into a monster. Yep. Just needed to put that out there. I am not human. Not that anyone other than me- and now you- knows that. And don't you dare laugh at my ironically horrible name. Yeah, I'm a werewolf named Kitty. So? Sorry, I'm rambling. I tend to do that. I have a variety of fandoms I'm into, namely Homestuck. I love the supernatural as well, of course that could probably be contributed to me being a part of the supernatural. But anyways, to the subject of Homestuck. I love it. Homestuck is love. Homestuck is life. That is my motto. My patron troll is Equius. My birthday is November 27, Thanksgiving day. At least, I think he is. I haven't really figured out how to figure out patron trolls, so I'm just basing it on my zodiac sign. Yeah. But my absolute favorite troll would have to be Gamzee, Nepeta being my second favorite, and Equius being my third favorite . Yep, my favorites are Equius, Nepeta, and their killer. Nice standards right there. Anyways, that's enough rambling on the specific topic. I am currently sitting on the balcony, looking up at the stars and the new moon. My family and I live in the middle of absolute nowhere, high up in the mountains of West Virginia, no neighbors or towns near by and a half day trip just to get to a gas station. I bet if I were to Google myself I would find absolutely nothing. You know, when considered...how the heck do I have access to the internet? Eh, who cares? as I was sitting there, looking out at the stars and mountains and trees and the pastures for the goats, sheep, cows, and chickens we owned, I saw a shooting star zip by. Closing my eyes and putting all my hope and belief into it, I wished that my favorite trolls were real and that I could meet them. Then, I stood up and went into my bedroom. Slipping into some pajamas and climbing under my wool blankets that almost suffocated me nearly every night, I wondered what would happen tomorrow while my parents weren't home. They would be going on the monthly trip into town to get things that we were low on. It would be at least two days before they got home. Yeah, we live that far from a town or anything similar. As my thoughts wandered around, I drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up to hear something moving around downstairs. The sun was hardly up, but my alarm clock said it was six thirty am, so my parents were already gone. So...what was in my house? Not burglars, they'd have to be really desperate to break into this house. Either way, you can't be to careful. Grabbing the aluminum pipe I always kept in my room for useless reasons, I peered out of my door. Seeing nothing, I crept out slowly and then eased my way downstairs after checking all the bedrooms. Nothing in the kitchen, nothing in the dining room, nothing... What...Is...That!? I saw something olive green dart underneath the sofa at breakneck speed.

''Who, or what, is there!?'' I called out, hoping to not get a response. I got one though, in the form of a hiss. This was making me uncomfortable. I accidentally growled nervously, which brought forth yet another hiss. I saw something else move behind me, and saw a flash of candy corn orange duck beneath a counter. I growled again. Another flash right beside me, the light of the hallway light we kept on glinting on something reflective.

''Show yourselves! Who are you!?'' I yelled. The thing that had ducked behind the counter slowly stood up. When I finally registered what it was, I dropped the pipe in my hand and promptly passed out right then and there, no care in the world. It couldn't be, yet there the were.

My three favorite trolls were in. My. House!

* * *

**So there you have it! The beginning of my first and probably horrible fanfic! R/R please.**


End file.
